


【锤刀】非典型Omega

by Leirjeata



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leirjeata/pseuds/Leirjeata





	【锤刀】非典型Omega

　　 电影上卖座的内容并不代表导演想拍什么，而在于观众想看什么，现实也是如此。

　　CIA认定伊森是个不折不扣的Alpha，他出色又强大，面容英俊心思细腻，除了身高，没有人将他和Omega联系在一起。

　　因此很少人知道伊森其实是个Omega的事情。

　　他加入CIA时性别尚未分化，和一群同样优秀的孩子在一起接受训练。伊森的聪慧与实力让他理所当然地被分到极可能成为Alpha的班级中上课，接受最高层的精英特工教育。直到他的发情期即将到来他才察觉哪里出了问题，他故意让自己在任务中受伤，靠着毅力和抑制剂在外面的宾馆度过了三天发情期。酒店的地址隐蔽，气味隔离却做得不好，伊森的味道引来了十几个Alpha，无一例外地被伊森揍翻了。

　　要知道，蜜罐任务也是特工修行的一部分，控制发情期的欲望是门必修课。Alpha得学会避免被Omega的发情期影响，Omega则要保证自己拥有行动力，不被Alpha操控，总体来说大同小异。

　　伊森回去的时候没有上报他是个Omega的事实，一但这么做，他极可能被调离他热爱的前线岗位，所以他选择隐藏自己的性别，到现在他数个身份证上标明的性别还是Alpha。唯有班吉、勃朗特和卢瑟只知道他真实的性别。

　　Omega不是完全不好，在伊森任务目标中有相当的一部分是Alpha，甚至可以说绝大部分都是。伊森可以不费吹灰之力地伪装成Omega，那时他像个真正的柔弱Omega一样无力，从而令敌人忽视了对他的注意。

　　就像Alpha的信息素可以影响操控Omega那样，Omega的信息素也会给Alpha带来影响。只是多数时候Omega的身体素质限制了他们的行动，只得被Alpha控制，但放伊森身上状况就反了过来。他的信息素浓得异常，这或许和他常用抑制剂并且从未被标记有关。有时出任务伊森会故意让自己发情，好达到计划中的效果。

　　就像这次，他需要接近拉克，制服他获得脸模。表面上他向沃克展示的针剂是要给拉克注射的，但只有伊森他们知道，这是为了伊森特制的发情药物。

　　他们走进厕所时伊森就给自己注射了药物，强制发情产生的大量肾上腺素令他忽略了与拉克战斗时头部被磕在洗手盆上的痛楚。

　　名为拉克的亚裔是格斗的一把好手，伊森与沃克两个人都无法制服他，所幸伊森注射的药剂开始发挥效用，拉克的行动明显受到影响，他们得已打晕拉克将他拖进厕所隔间里。

　　厕所里进入另一批人，Omega发情的味道逃不过这帮混迹夜店的年轻人，他们吹着口哨拍打着拉克所在的隔间。

　　所幸年轻人对他们兴趣不大，很快就散去。伊森松了一口气，却又察觉到哪里不对劲。

　　他可以很好地收敛自己身上的信息素，伪装成Alpha并不如普通Omega那样有难度。但这次他却发现自己的信息素收不回来，杜松子的气味被琴酒的味道缠绕上，纯粹美好得像月下华章，是一种带着优雅疏离的冷香。

　　琴酒是沃克的味道。

　　电流顺着尾椎直达伊森的大脑，他明白，自己彻底发情了。不是单纯的味道变浓，而是由内而外地希望有人来操弄自己，填满多年来不曾被人触碰的深处。

　　一只冰凉的手搭在伊森脖子上，剥开伊森的领子让他感到颤栗。沃克的鼻子在后颈处嗅来嗅去，汗湿的鼻尖贴着伊森的脖子到处蹭，最后确定了Omega腺体的位置，他的嘴唇在那块皮肤上摩挲，试图进行标记。这是伊森不曾有过的体验感，从来只有他操控Alpha的份，而不是像现在这样因为沃克过强的信息素反被控制住。

　　伊森终于确认了，沃克是一个非常强的Alpha，至少，比他见过的都强。

　　“你好像是个Omega，美国人，需要我帮忙吗？”沃克说。

　　“不。”伊森语气颤抖，“求你，别标记我。”他是真的被吓坏了，被标记的恐惧大过了一切，让他不由自主地对沃克放软预语气哀求。

　　沃克同意了，他叹了口气，呼出的气体引得伊森感到再度颤栗。

　　“那你要怎么办，这个样子出去见白寡妇？带着一股Omega的骚臭味和甚至站不直的双腿？进入正式发情就无法使用抑制剂，你确定你撑得住？”

　　沃克一语戳穿伊森面临的困境，他等着伊森自投罗网。

　　“操我。”伊森转身勾住沃克的脖子，主动把自己送了上去。他面临过的意外比这多得多，很快接受了彻底发情的事实。

　　“操我，但是别标记我。你不可以咬腺体，也不能干进生殖腔。”他警告道。沃克一手揽住他的腰一手摸着他的屁股，点头同意了伊森的要求。

　　他们解开裤子，伊森的下面湿得厉害，没有什么润滑沃克就干了进去。

　　几分钟的时间内，伊森被他翻来覆去的玩弄，Alpha的优势终于展现了出来。

　　当沃克即将成结时，伊森明显感觉到体内的东西变大了。他又一次叫沃克不许标记他，沃克表示自己清楚，让伊森放心。

　　沃克找到了生殖腔的位置，那是两片软肉，像蚌一样合起来，质地柔软而富有弹性，沃克心中恶劣的想法便再也收不住。他试着碰了一下生殖腔的入口，然后在伊森近乎哭泣的哀求下毫不留情地、恶狠狠地操了进去。

——END


End file.
